


A child for me.

by Kionalove



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Bad Touch, M/M, Multi, Other, Science Fiction, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: Jasper, a scientist who has one wish: to be a father. But there is not a single woman he likes and turns to science to obtain a child. He takes the life of one of the avengers to complete it. Of course there is hell to pay.Will they be able to save them before it's  too late or will they be forever doomed to never see their friend again?





	1. Consequences

"Where is he?" Fury yelled. The table shook from his temper, his mean hands curled into a fist. I guess you can't blame him, i mean one of their most powerful, yet unstable avenger had just gone missing. Not only that a stranger seems be the reason for this predicament. I let out a chuckle, making sure to look as mad as a maniac. "Even if i knew I would never tell you." I replied. He stood up instantly and on his way out ordered the guards to take me back to my room which is exactly what I wanted. As i was lead out of the interrogation room I could see one of the avengers standing by the window, a cold stare pointed it me. Natasha Romanoff, or from i gathered black widow. 

The cage door was closed tightly leaving me in complete isolation. The cage (if you can even call it that) I was in wasnt as cruel as the others I've seen through out the facility. The walls and floor was a pure white filled with pink rugs, a small sofa, wooden table-bascically the things a normal living room would have. For once I am acually happy that I'm a minor, cause if it weren't for that I'd be in a cage like the rest. And thankfully they have no really proof that i was the culprit so i knew it wouldn't be long until I'll be let out. And-I pet the small curve on my stomach-untill i give birth to this little guy. 

As a last attempt to get me to confess the avengers walk in. They take a seat in the large sofa while I take a seat in the one opposite to them, a pillow pressed against my stomach. Steve is the first to speak. "Sir, are you aware of the galactic war that's going on?" He asks. I shake my head and get suspious of Tony's curious stare at my stomach, does he know? 

"At the moment we are fighting a seemingly endless stream of other worldly guests, their mission, to take or destroy the earth." Ah, that explains way they look so injured and tired. "Thakfully we had someone to help us, Bruce but as you have noticed he isn't here because of a sudden disappearence. We were so close to coming up with a way to beat them once and for all. In fact the whole reason we've been able to get this close was because of Dr.Banners stalling in the galatic army's, but with Bruce gone they're recovering and when they attack there will be no stopping them this time." He explains, i nod my head only half listening to his story. By the time he's finished i let out a yawn. 

I look at the ticking clock, unfortunately not enough time passed to be anywhere near close to leaving. "And you want me to do what? I've nothing to give neither anything that could help your situation." I said. A small little shuffle inside me catches my attention, he's moving! I press the pillow to my stomach a bit deeper than before and that just seemed to make the small baby kick at it.

As happy as i was I tried t o hide it, Tony was getting more adiagitated while the two agents were starting to catch on. "All were trying to say is if you really care for your life or any life for that matter then if you have Bruce you should give him back." Steve said. The others were getting antsy though Steve and Thor were oblivious to this. "I dont have him." I dismissed and that was when the others finally had enough. "Sir, if you don't mind, move the pillow away from your stomach?" Natsha asked, her voice dripping with murder. My heart skipped a beat but i knew I was safe. Carefully, i move the pillow away revealing my stomach. It looked perfectly flat, like there was nothing at all. I had to try hard to make sure the small kicks wouldn't be visible to them. 

They calmed but i could tell that they were still suspicious. "Thor, do you have a moment?" Natasha gestured to the door and they walked out, closing the door behind him. There was a silence but soon Steve also retreated out of the room leaving Clint and Tony. 

"Hey, Jasper right?" Tony starts. Here we go again. I nodded. "I was wondering, how would you like to stay at my tower?" He asks. Now normally i would say yes, he's always been my role model growing up and I would love to get to know him but i there is another side to this. Does this endanger the well being of the baby? Most likely. Tony continues to talk, expressing his 'interest' in the science I've done so far, i know better. "No." I cut him off, this was my final answer.

The door to the room clicked open and the rest of the team come in along with a short man in a suit. "Hello, my name is-" the man started but after looking at the time I decided it was about time i left. "Please, just state your business and leave." I begged. "Right, so because you are still a suspect you still need to stay until you are cleared but due to the fact that your a minor you can't stay under the same circumstances as the other inmates. But you are still a suspect and so you'll be staying at Avengers Tower." He stated. 

My jaw dropped, not only will i be giving birth i will have to hide it from them! I breathed a sigh but looked the man in the eyes with the most blank face i could muster. "When will I move in?" I asked.

"Now." He replied.


	2. Rustle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes the fact that Jasper is going to be living with them. And Tony gets curious about his tendency to protect his stomach from others and make a discovery that raised more questions.

Finally the clock struck nine but instead of going home I'm directed to a limo just sitting on the road. "Get in." The guards growl and I do as in told. I pray that I'd have the car to myself. That's not what happens. Soon the other avengers arrive all of them pushing inside for the ride. While Steve, Clint, and Natasha sit across from me Tony and Thor sit beside me.  
Music starts playing, the saxophone made a slow majestic sound even though it played such a low sound. Tony reaches out to the small bar pour himself a glass of some type of liquor before chugging it down. The awkwardness in the air was rolling in waves but easily disappeared when Clint cracked a joke.

They were talking laughing and for a moment it felt as though the attention wasn't on me. The the black stary sky was flashing by through the window overhead. I leaned on Thor who was in the middle of telling a glorious fight that seemed to be make believe. Closing my eyes for a minute I felt a prod at my stomach, at first i thought it was just the baby kicking but then i felt it slide against my skin. I jolt awake and raise my hand to the person who'd done it. Once the rage subsided i could see a amost blood red hand print on Tonys cheek. His hand was firmly over my stomach and was pressing down. For a moment everything went quiet, everyone stared at Tony judging, thank goodness they could see the hand under my sweater or else this could've ended badly. Suddenly a weak and barely felt kick came from the baby, they tossed and turned pushing against the flesh that surrounded it. 

Tonys face lit up with wonder forgetting the sting on his cheek at what he was feeling ' what was that?' Had been writen all over his face. He would've pressed further, that i can tell, but i didn't allow him. I pulled his hand away in haste. "Are you ok, sir?" Asked Steve, i nodded my head before laying on Thors arm again. I was hoping to forget but i could help but notice Tony flexing his hand, shit. It was pretty clear i was pissed so i wasn't bothered any more than that.

The ride was less chatty after that but chatty nevertheless. After about an hour we arrived, the lights were bright and blinding while all lights on the inside were off. When the doors opened Tony was the first leave the limo and made a beeline to the elevator also inside.

Ah, so this is what I have to live with for the rest of the... Wait, how long will i be here? I ask the others but they just simply shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this so short, i just wanted a chapter dedicated to the car ride.


End file.
